


Comparison

by LilaRose1945



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaRose1945/pseuds/LilaRose1945
Summary: So ya know how marvel keeps showing us little bits and pieces about characters like Erik Killmonger, and Bucky?This is just a little thing that my roommate and me were joking about but i decided to put it in type.





	Comparison

The setting Wakanda, the cryo chambers were we saw Bucky.  
So what if at the end of black panther they just put Erik in one of the chambers and every now and again when they bring Bucky and Erik out of the chamber do you wonder if they would just sit down and start comparing the number of assassinations they have each done?  
Bucky and Eric sitting at a table in Shuri's lab.  
Erik turns to look at Bucky.  
Erik : Each of these scars represent a person i have taken out in my time.  
Bucky : Kid, don't even get me started. I have been doing this since the 40's, and taken out a president.  
Erik turns away from Bucky and slowly starts to add up the years in his head, that has to been close to 80 years !?!  
Erick : Holy crap man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all found this a slight bit amusing, please leave feedback, thanks.


End file.
